Niemand auβer euch
by Ireth Miriel
Summary: Alleine sitzt er an seiner Schreibmaschine. Doch nicht allein...


Es war ein stürmischer Abend.  
Ein kalter Abend.  
Mit Schnee und Eis.  
Aber ein festlicher Abend.  
Und wie jeden Abend zuvor saß er in seinem Zimmer an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb. Das beschriebene Papier stapelte sich zu seiner Linken.  
Ein Haufen weißes Papier zu seiner Rechten.  
Leise ratterte die Schreibmaschine.  
Wieder ein Blatt mit schwarzen Lettern benetzt zusammengesetzt zu Worten aus seinen Gedanken.  
Gedanken, die sich seit Jahren dort befunden hatten wo sie nun waren. Einige waren noch nicht ausgefeilt. Andere waren bereits glasklar.  
Doch heute war ein besonderer Abend.  
Weihnachtsglocken schallten durch die Fensterscheibe von der Straße her.  
Schnee fiel auf das breite Fensterbrett.  
Das Licht einer Kerze und das Feuer in einem kleinen Kamin erhellten den Raum.  
Es war gespenstisch still.  
Der Wind rauschte.  
Das Rattern der Schreibmaschine verstummte.  
Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Sein Atem färbte die Scheibe weiß, als er hinaus auf die Menschenleere Straße sah.  
Heiligabend war wirklich ein schöner Tag.  
Jetzt, abends, wenn alle Kinder mit ihren Eltern Geschenke auspackten, Lieder sangen und Kekse aßen, wurde er von keiner Stimme begrüßt. Niemand wünschte ihm ein frohes Fest.  
Niemand brachte ihm Geschenke, niemand klopfte und keine Kinderstimme sang ihm ein Lied.  
Verwandte hatte er genug.  
So war das nicht.  
Aber keiner von ihnen hatte Zeit ihn zu besuchen, auch nur vorbei zu schauen. Alle waren in Hektik.  
Zeit ist Geld, sagten sie immer.  
Er hasste es.  
Er hatte zwar Arbeit.  
Aber nie war er in Hektik.

Noch intensiver als sonst wünschte er sich heute in eine andere Welt. Eine Welt voller Magie. Voller Staunen und Feuerwerk.  
Voller Freude und Tanz.  
Und voll mystischer Wesen, welche schon lange seine Freunde waren.  
Er drehte sich um und nahm in dem großen Sessel Platz.  
Das Feuer prasselte neben seinem rechten Ohr.  
Die Tür stand offen.  
In der Diele war es dunkel.  
Aber hier war es gemütlich.  
Das dachte er jetzt.  
Fast wie in einer Hobbithöhle. Voll dunkler Winkel und warmen Kaminen. Geschichten und Liebe.  
Mit dem Duft von Gewürzen und altem Wein.  
Gewürze und Wein fehlten bei ihm. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Schließlich war er ja kein Hobbit.  
Ob ein Hobbit mit einer Schreibmaschine hätte umgehen können?  
Wohl eher nicht.  
Und selbst, wenn sie es wollten, wären sie viel zu bequem und zu faul gewesen um es zu lernen.  
Ein solcher Hobbit war der alte Bilbo Beutlin.  
Entsprungen aus einem Buch, dass sicher viele Kinder erfreuen würde, wenn nur die Hälfte davon von seiner Existenz wüsste.  
Er selbst gehörte zu den Kindern die es kannten.  
Jedenfalls wünschte er, er wäre eines dieser Kinder.  
Doch er war schon lange kein Kind mehr.  
Er zündete eine weitere Kerze an und stellte sie vor sich auf den Couchtisch. Daneben lagen Tannenzweige mit roten Bändern.  
Ein Baum hätte sich nicht gelohnt. Außerdem wäre er zu groß für die kleine Wohnung gewesen. Selbst ein kleiner Baum hätte die Sicht auf den schönen Kamin genommen.  
Zwischen den Zweigen steckten Zimtstangen.  
Zwei Stück.  
Eine dritte war unter den Tisch gerollt.  
Ja, das hätte Bilbo sicher gefallen.  
Warm und bequem.  
Etwas zu essen, eine Pfeife und ein gutes Buch aus fernen Welten.  
Er liebte Bilbos Leben.  
Bilbos Geschichte.  
Wie gern wäre er dabei gewesen, als der kleine Hobbit von ein paar Zwergen und einem alten Zauberer von einem Abenteuer ins nächste gestürzt wurde.  
Zwerge und Zauberer.  
Und Hobbits.  
Ja, das war es.

Er lehnte sich zurück und stellte sich stellte sich vor, wie einer der berühmtesten Zwerge vor ihm Platz nahm.  
Stattlich und kämpferisch.  
Mit langem Bart und Rüstung.  
Stark und königlich.  
Ein Helm zierte Gimli Gloins Sohns Kopf.  
Neben dem Zwerg setzte sich ein Zauberer auf das Sofa. Faltige Haut, ein großer Hut und den Stab gegen den Tisch gelehnt. Der lange Bart hing zu seinen Knien herab und auf seinem Schoß tummelte sich ein kecker Hobbit. Mit Augen wie Kiesel groß und einem Scherz auf den Lippen.  
Voller Neugierde.  
Der alte Zauberer erhob die Stimme.  
"Mein alter Freund, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen." Er verneigte sich ein wenig. Dann lachte er leise. Es war ein heiseres aber fröhliches Lachen. Tief dringend, weit reichend.  
Ein Gruß, nur für ihn.  
An diesem Heiligen Abend.  
Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und steckte sich seine Pfeife an. Genau wie es der Zauberer in diesem Moment tat.  
Er nickte vorsichtig.  
Unbewusst.  
Doch sie schienen ihn zu verstehen.  
Frodo war es, welcher auf die Tür wies.  
Ein Schatten huschte hinein.  
Ein Mensch.  
Oh ja, so hatte er sich Aragorn vorgestellt. Den Waldläufer. Den König.  
Genau so und nicht anders.  
Still setzte er sich an die Seite des Zwerges.   
Wie unterschiedlich sie doch waren.  
Und doch so gleich.  
Zwei Krieger.  
Zwei unzertrennliche Freunde.  
Neben ihnen erschien Boromir mit zwei frechen Hobbits, die sich neben den Tisch auf den Boden legten. Ihre Augen hofften auf Geschichten. Auf Sagen und Mythen. Und auf Geselligkeit.  
Über ihnen blitzte die Krone des Königs im Schein des Feuers.  
Boromir beäugte sie kurz.  
Dann sah er wieder zu den Hobbits hinab.  
Kein Laut war zu hören.  
Doch er vermisste jemanden, den er sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Er vermisste die Engel dieser Welt. Keine Weihnachtsengel. Obwohl sie das vielleicht auch für ihn waren. Es vermisste die Elben. Seine liebsten Wesen waren es ihm.  
Und je öfter er die Zeilen über sie weitere Male las, umso mehr wusste er warum es so war.  
Und die Elben kamen.  
Galadriel, Elrond, Legolas und Arwen.  
Mir klaren Augen und blassen Wangen.   
In ihren Händen die Weisheiten von hunderten von Jahren.  
Ein wunderbares Bild.  
Er wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange, sah in die Runde.  
Da war auch Sam.  
Am Fenster.  
Derjenige, der ihn am meisten beeindruckt hatte.  
Viel Zeit hatte er diesem Hobbit und seinem Freund Frodo gewidmet. Um den Ring zu vernichten.  
Viele Stunden hatten sie schon geteilt.  
Und Sam lächelte.  
Er hatte gegrübelt und darauf gewartet, dass sie ihm eine Antwort auf seine Fragen gaben.  
Und sie mochten ihn. Deswegen hatten sie immer geantwortet.  
Heute, an diesem Heiligabend war er nicht allein.  
Alle seine Freunde waren bei ihm.  
Wie oft hatte er sie schon vor sich gesehen.  
Im Krieg, im Frieden.  
Doch nie so klar wie heute, an diesem Weihnachtstag.  
Sie schwiegen.  
Plötzlich klopfte es. Er zuckte zusammen, seine Freunde verschwanden.  
Versteckten sich vor fremden Blicken, vor unwissenden Augen.  
Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Noch einmal sah er in sein Zimmer zurück. Eine kleine Hobbithand lag am Türrahmen.  
Doch sie verschwand als er die Haustür öffnete und der kalte Wind in die Diele wehte und ihn erzaudern ließ.  
Doch niemand stand ihm gegenüber.  
Niemand hatte ihn besucht.  
Niemand wollte ihm ein frohes Fest wünschen.  
Keine Kinderstimme wollte ihm ein Lied singen.  
Nur ein Briefumschlag lag auf der obersten Treppenstufe.  
Runen kennzeichneten ihn mit seinem Namen.  
Er hob ihn auf und öffnete ihn.  
Darin befand sich ein kleiner Zettel.  
Wieder in Runen und mit einer Feder geschrieben rief der Brief zum Nachdenken auf.  
"Was ist euer größter Weihnachtswunsch?"  
Er dachte nach.  
Wer legte ihm einen solchen Zettel vor die Tür?  
Denn diesmal war es keine Hobbitträumerei, kein Elbenzauber.  
Es war ein Weihnachtsgruß.  
Für ihn allein.  
Eine leise Stimme drang an sein Ohr und er ging in sein Zimmer zurück.  
Frodo saß vor dem Kamin und sang ein altes Lied. Den Ring in den Fingern. Glänzend im Feuer.  
Der Hobbit hielt ihm den Ring entgegen.  
"Wünsch dir was..." Dann verschwand die kleine Gestalt.  
Der Ring blieb zurück.  
Er hob ihn auf.  
"Ich wünsche mir..." hauchte er leise von einem Seufzer gefolgt. "... dass ihr nie vergessen werdet. Dass viele Herzen sich an euch erinnern und euch genauso zum Freund haben wie ich."  
Dann warf er den Ring in die Flammen.  
Er war fort noch bevor er das Feuer erreichte.  
Er setzte sich zurück an seine Schriebmaschine.  
Seine Gäste blickten über seine Schulter und beobachteten ihn beim Schreiben. Wie Geister tummelten sie sich in seinem Zimmer.  
Und am Ende, als er den letzten Satz vollendet hatte las er ihnen vor:  
"So" sagte er. "da bin ich wieder"

"Mami?"   
"Ja?"  
"Was ist das da für ein Buch auf dem Schrank?"  
Das kleine Mädchen interessierte sich nicht für seine Geschenke. Es waren ohnehin sehr wenige. Mehr konnten sie sich nicht leisten.  
Es hatte mit seinen Eltern gesungen, gegessen und gelacht.  
Es hatte sich gefreut.  
"Ach das. Nimm es."  
Die Mutter holte es vom Schrank und reichte es ihrer Tochter.  
Das Mädchen lief in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür und entzündete eine Kerze, die es vor das verschneite Fenster stellte.  
Dann kletterte es in sein Bett und begann zu lesen.  
"In einem Loch im Boden lebte ein Hobbit..."

Ende


End file.
